


Out of Hand

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternatively Titled THE STUMPFUCKING FIC, Amputee, Ass to Mouth, Bukkake, Clydeland, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fisting, Homophobia, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, kylux adjacent, minus the fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: Stensland has an unusual proposal for Clyde.





	Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Romance + An unusual proposal 
> 
> CW for homophobia and brief violence in the opening section.

The idea comes to Stensland from an unlikely source. He and Clyde have just locked up Duck Tape for the evening and are holding hands crossing the parking lot to get to the car, when some fucking bastard comes up out of nowhere and starts heckling them. He says all the usual homophobic bullshit as they try to walk away faster, and then he says, "Bet he fucks you with that," and points to where Clyde's hand should be.

Clyde loses it, turns around and lands an uppercut under the guy's jaw. He reels back, and Clyde punches him again in the face until he's walking backwards to get away.

He's crouching on the ground now, holding his face in his hands and cowering. There's a little blood dripping down. Stensland is staring, speechless.

"Let's go," Clyde tugs gently at his elbow, not bothering to address the pathetic man lying on the asphalt who he just beat up one-handedly. They get in the car and drive home, and they don't talk about it again.

 

&&&

 

Except, Stensland can't stop thinking about it.

He thinks about it when he's at work and he has to stick his hand up a narrow lampshade to demonstrate for a customer. He thinks about it when he's washing dishes at night and puts his hand into a drinking glass to wipe the inside clean. He thinks about it when he's lying next to Clyde at night and feels the stump pressing softly into his abdomen.

He hasn't brought it up to Clyde yet because it was such a ridiculously terrible context that put the thought into his head and he doesn't want either of them to have to think of that piece of shit again, even in passing, so he's trying to give it time, really, but he's never been that good at tact or discretion. Barely a week has passed since the incident when he finally caves.

They're kissing on the couch after Clyde made a nice dinner for the both of them. Stensland went and put in his biggest plug while Clyde was distracted by the pots bubbling on the stove. He knows the plug isn't as big as he really needs, but luck favors the prepared and all that. Besides, even if Clyde doesn't agree to what he proposes, they'll almost undoubtedly still have sex of some sort after dinner, and Stensland's not about to complain about that. All through dinner he was nearly bursting with anticipation, the weight of the plug inside him a constant reminder of things to come. Now, he leans into Clyde's touch, craving his attention and already half-hard in his pants.

Clyde nibbles at Stensland's bottom lip. "Clyde," he gasps, pulling away from Clyde's sweet warm mouth. "So, I've been thinking…"

"Oh yeah?" Clyde grins. Many a sexual adventure between the two of them has begun with those exact same words.

"Yes, I've been thinking about what that awful man said—shh, don't think about him now, just listen, sweetheart—and I think… I think I'd really enjoy it if you did that to me." He rubs his hand over the back of Clyde's neck, petting his hair as a gesture of encouragement.

"Did what?" Clyde prods him in the ribs, eyes twinkling, deep dimples bracketing his smile.

"Don't play dumb, Clyde, you know perfectly well what I mean. You know what I want." He grinds his hips down onto Clyde's lap. Clyde doesn't know about the plug yet; all in due time.

"I wanna hear you say it, though. Come on Stens, tell me what to do." Clyde is kissing his throat, licking the long column of it the way he knows will drive Stensland crazy.

"I want—aahh," Clyde nips him gently, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me with your stump. Please, Clyde, please, I haven't been able to get it off my mind; I'd thought about being fisted before but I think it would be even better; just the shape of it, imagine how deep you could go and—oh!"

Clyde's hand has made its way down the back of his pants, a finger running down his crack and reaching the plug. He gives it a little twist and Stensland throws his head back and moans shamelessly as it rubs him just right.

"You've been planning this, baby? Prepped yourself real good for it?"

"Not exactly, I mean, maybe, yes, okay; but we definitely don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just had to ask." He shivers as Clyde runs his finger around his hole where it's stretched around the plug. Clyde kisses him sweetly on the lips, draws it out so much that Stensland's not sure whether it's an apology for not wanting it, or if Clyde's just _that_ turned on by the idea.

"Yeah, okay," Clyde murmurs. "Let's do it." He pecks Stensland on the cheek.

"Really?" Stensland asks, eyes widening. "I mean, only if you're sure, I didn't know whether you'd want to—"

"Fuck yeah, I wanna. Wanna see how much you can take, stretched and gaping for me. Let's get these off." He tugs at Stensland's pants while Stensland pulls his shirt off.  

"Ohhh," Stensland groans when his pants are gone and his cock springs free. He's standing completely naked in front of where Clyde is sitting, legs spread wide, on the couch. "Take yours off too, I need to see you."

Clyde strips his shirt off but leaves his jeans on. "That's all for now, baby. Come here." Stensland climbs back into his lap, rubbing over the solid expanse of Clyde's chest. Stensland forgets exactly how huge he is sometimes until he's up close like this: hands all over Clyde, knowing his body by touch. His hands come to rest around Stensland's waist, their size making Stensland look even slimmer by comparison. It shouldn't be a turn-on, how small he feels next to Clyde, but it absolutely is. The way he fits in Clyde's grip, the way Clyde can completely cover his body with his own, the way Clyde can hold him suspended in the air while pounding into him—it's thrilling.

Clyde's mouth presses against Stensland's collarbone, licking down his sternum and over to his tiny pink nipple which is already peaked from arousal. He swirls his tongue over the tip of it once before wrapping his lips around it, sucking until Stensland cries out in pain-pleasure.

"Please, please, Clyde," he whines, not sure exactly what he's asking for, but craving it anyway.

Clyde's stump is pressing into the back of one hip while his other strokes down Stensland's back until it reaches the plug. Clyde pulls it out with a pop and Stensland makes a rather embarrassing high-pitched noise.

Clyde swirls a finger around his rim and Stensland shudders before regaining somewhat-composure. "There's lube under the left cushion," Stensland informs him helpfully, showing Clyde the full extent of his planning.

"Fuck, you're a dream," Clyde reaches over to grab the bottle and Stensland admires the cords of muscles around his shoulders, the fluid motion of them beneath Clyde's skin. Sometimes he can't believe he gets to have this, but right now he's too busy being ridiculously turned on to believe in anything other than Clyde's magic touch.

Clyde squirts out the lube and presses two fingers into him easily, filling the absence left by the plug. "Can't wait to see you take it all."

Two of Clyde's fingers already feel so perfect inside him, so complete, but it thrills him to think about how much more he wants to take by the end of the evening. He's gotten four of his own fingers inside him on several occasions, but Clyde's stump is equivalent to maybe eight or ten of Stensland's slim fingers. Fuck, he's going to be so open, the widest he's ever been. Already he feels loose around Clyde's two.

Stensland moans when Clyde rubs over his prostate vigorously, causing his cock to leak all over the soft swell of his stomach. "God, yes, Clyde, that's perfect, keep going, I love it, love feeling you inside of me, I mean, your fingers are already huge and this is just going to be amazing, I'm so glad you agreed to this, I need you inside of me," he hears himself babbling.

He knows Clyde has got to be achingly hard too, but as usual, he shows much more self-restraint that Stensland will ever be capable of. His huge cock is fully hard and wet but still untouched. It's looking so delectable that Stensland kind of wants to call the whole thing off and just sit on it and lose himself to it, or possibly let Clyde fuck his mouth until he's drooling and sloppy. But he has to focus; he's a man with a plan.  

Clyde slips a third finger inside of him, and Stensland screams; his voice might be hoarse tomorrow when he's trying to sell furniture, but he can't stop himself. It's so much. It's amazing. He's so full it's a little overwhelming, yet at the same time, because of the plug earlier, there's barely any stretch yet. He knows he'll be able to take so much more, and the thought makes him dizzy with anticipation.

"Ready for another?" Clyde asks after a while of continuing to stroke Stensland inside. He hasn't even touched his own cock yet.

"Yes, give it to me!" Stensland pleads.

"Lie back," Clyde says as he moves Stensland to stretch out on the couch, then kneels between his legs to get a full view of his loose hole. His fingers slip out for a moment, and Stensland nearly sobs at the loss of contact.

"That's right, baby, you're so loose and open for me. But we're not there yet," Clyde is talking to his hole. It's a little strange, but really fucking hot. And then Clyde leans in to swipe his tongue inside, sucking at his rim, his moans vibrating Stensland's ass as he licks in and out.

Stensland is crying. Actual tears are streaming down his cheeks as he begs Clyde, "Please, I need you in me, fill me up, I need it, Clyde, I'm going to come soon, I need to come on your stump, I need you!"

"Not yet, baby. You're not gonna come until I say you can." Clyde's smirking up at him, and seeing lube and spit shining on his beard and mustache almost does Stensland in right then. Thankfully, he obliges Stensland, adding more lube and sticking four fingers inside him. The stretch is definitely there, but it's not painful. Clyde rubs over his prostate again and again and Stensland can't even form words anymore, can't even curse Clyde out for this exquisite torture, just makes the most embarrassing noises while his fingers dig into the couch cushions until they're almost numb. If he keeps touching himself now, he'll surely come, and the whole point of this exercise is to come when he's stuffed full of Clyde.

At this point, Stensland can tell that Clyde is dying to touch himself, his brow furrowed in concentration as he finally slips his thumb in with the rest of his fingers.

The stretch is glorious; Stensland has never felt this out-of-control and totally at another person's mercy stretched around all five, and he knows he could never feel this way with anyone but Clyde. Clyde keeps twisting them in and out slowly until his knuckles are pressed against Stensland's rim. With each twist, Stensland loses a little more of himself. It's like he's being turned inside-out in the most astounding way possible. The width of Clyde's knuckles grazing his rim is even better than he imagined, more than he ever thought he could take before he met Clyde and became greedy for anything the man would give him.

"Fuck, Clyde, that's enough, God, I'm ready, please," he manages to regain his words long enough to demand. Clyde already looks wrecked, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled from where Stensland's thighs were gripping his head when he was getting eaten out. He's fucking gorgeous.

Clyde pulls his fingers out and finally—finally!—unzips his pants. He pulls them down just enough to get a good grip on his cock, strokes it once, twice, and then stops and reaches for the lube. Stensland watches, captivated, as he rubs lube onto his stump and moves to press it against his waiting hole.

"Clyyyde, I need it, put it in me, please," he whines, and Clyde gives it to him, thank god. It feels like nothing else he's ever taken before, lacking any taper at all. He goes from completely loose to completely filled in a matter of seconds. All his inhibitions are gone, every care he's ever had in the world has escaped him, only to be replaced by this sensation of being fuller than he ever thought possible. It's so much; it's everything he never knew he needed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants. Clyde's hand is on his own cock, jerking himself furiously, while he leans in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Stensland's cockhead. He presses himself up against the couch to get a look, and though the angle isn't the best, it's absolutely stunning to see how far Clyde is in him; his hole must look obscene where it's stretched around Clyde's wrist. Clyde's not able to move his arm in and out much, but he's doing his best to give it a little bit of rotation so that the bonier part of it can brush over Stensland's sweet spot.

"Oh my god," he tells Clyde, using his other hand to pet Clyde's magnificent hair, damp with sweat, "I always heard people joking about getting their guts rearranged, but I think you might be doing it, I mean, where is it all going, I can't believe it, this is all I ever wanted, thank you so much Clyde, fuck, thank you, thank you, I love you—Aahhhh!"

His arm twists within Stensland again, pushing him over an edge he thought he'd fallen over long ago, his consciousness gone all the way out of his mind and now resting fully in his body. It's a raw and unrestrained need, clawing at Stensland's consciousness; his whole existence pared down to where his rim is stretched around Clyde.

"Stensland," Clyde groans, looking up into his eyes. Stensland's panting, speechless. He wants to capture the awe and adoration on Clyde's face; wants to stay in this moment in time forever just to look at Clyde like this, totally devoted to Stensland's pleasure. But also, he's dying to come and doesn't think he'll be able to wait anymore without blacking out or just exploding. Whichever.

"Clyde, please, need to come, now, need you, now, now, aaahhhh, please," he's begging like his life depends on this orgasm, and for all he knows it might. If any sex act could kill him, he's sure this would be it, and maybe he wouldn't even mind.

Clyde presses his spit-slick lips to the head of his dick, soft and teasing. Stensland cries out, and Clyde, knowing exactly what he wants, takes him into his mouth fully, swirls his tongue around his shaft twice before pulling off again. Then he sucks hard on the sensitive spot on the underside of Stensland's cock, and then he's coming, marking Clyde's face with white. Clyde licks his lips, and it's so hot that Stensland thinks he might melt into nothing right then.

Clyde continues to stroke himself off, leaving his arm buried inside of Stensland. He can't seem to take his eyes off of it. He's never seen Clyde this far gone before; he looks depraved in the best way possible. No one else gets to see this side of him; no one else could ever guess that the calm, composed man serving them drinks at Duck Tape could be this wanton. Stensland feels full and helpless from where Clyde's stump is still deep within him, but he also feels more powerful than he ever has in his entire life as the instigator of this act that's caused Clyde to fall apart.

"Come on Clyde, that's right, come for me," Stensland croons, and Clyde is coming, his face contorting beautifully with his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Clyde rests his head on Stensland's thigh as he comes down. He's breathing slowly, and his eyes are still closed. They stay like that for several moments until Clyde blinks up at him through his thick lashes.

"So, was it good?" Clyde asks coyly. He's got a cheeky little grin on his face. As if there's any doubt in his mind that they've just had the best sex of their lives (at least, thus far. Stensland's sexually ambitious, and tonight has already destroyed his expectations of what great sex can be).

"You were perfect," Stensland tells him as Clyde pulls his arm out, leaving him gaping and feeling the filthiest he's ever been in his life. He pulls Clyde up closer by the arm that was inside him; he thought he'd been taking nearly a foot of it, but it turns out it was only about half, if that. Maybe later they can do this for hours until he can take it all; they can work up to it; hell yes; it can be their special sex project.

He brings his face down to meet Clyde's and then he's licking his come from Clyde's cheeks, licking over his eyelids, his forehead, down to his chin, until he kisses him full on the mouth, tasting himself. He knows Clyde has a thing for this, and it's only right to please him after he was so willing to indulge Stensland's fantasy.

"Lick," Clyde places his fingers to Stensland's lips, still covered in Clyde's own come. Stensland slurps them clean dutifully, knowing full well that those fingers had been inside him and loving how utterly debauched he is for Clyde, how Clyde is willing to try anything with him and never going to make him feel bad for what he wants.

"That was amazing, I love you; I think you sent me to a different astral plane," Stensland tells him when he pulls off. "We really showed that scumbag."

"Yep, we sure did," Clyde laughs and moves to curl around him on the couch. "I love you too, Stensland."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oooops, this sat in my drafts for far too long, but here it is. Let me know what you thought about it! I will try my very best to reply to all comments! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf).


End file.
